


The Lying Mirror

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I hope, Teasing, body confidence booster, dd/lg, here be smut, kind of, not full smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes home to find the reader in emotional distress, and he comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lying Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm having a shit day, and this is what I wish Tom would say to me. If daddy kink isn't your thing, sorry. Just don't read it if you're not comfortable with it. This was for me more than anything, but I hope you all like it.

I stared into the mirror, wishing my curves weren’t there. I wished I was thinner…more like the girls in the magazines. _Why are you with me, Tom?_ I thought to myself as I heard the door to our flat open and close. I couldn’t seem to tear myself away from the hideous sight that was my body in the mirror.

“Darling?” Tom called from the living area. “Where are you?”

I didn’t answer, so Tom started walking through the place to find me. When he finally entered the bedroom where I was, I heard his footsteps stop.

“(Y/n)? What are you doing, darling?” He asked and I stepped away from the mirror wishing I didn’t look like I did. Tom walked over and sat next to me on the bed. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just…Why haven’t you broken up with me?”

“What? Where did this come from?” He asked as he put his arm around my shoulder. I tried to shrug it off, but he was too stubborn to let go. “Darling, come on. What’s wrong?”

“Tom, do you not see what I am? I’m fucking hideous,” I said as I felt tears filling my eyes. I hadn’t meant to start crying in front of him, but I couldn’t stop myself. “It would be so easy for you to find somebody better. Why haven’t you? I’m just a hideous fat fuck.”

“Oh my darling, hush now. Shh, darling,” Tom cooed as he pulled me into his lap and held me close, stroking my hair. “You’re not hideous, and you’re not a fat fuck. Your curves are so gorgeous just the way they are. You are always beautiful to me. And you most certainly are not a ‘fat fuck’ as you called yourself. Yes, you have curves, but you know what? Any person would die to be in my place because you are so much more amazing than you think. You are beautiful, and kind, and I love you.”

“How can you say you love me when I look like this?” I asked through a sob. Tom kissed my forehead and nuzzled me.

“Darling, do you want to know what I see?” He asked as he looked into my tear-filled eyes. God, he must have been looking at streaming mascara and bloodshot eyes. Without waiting for an answer, he took my hand and helped me stand. He walked with me over to the mirror, and I looked into its gleaming, reflective, asshole of a surface—the one that showed me how truly ugly I was. Tom wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the side of my neck. He reached up and started unbuttoning my shirt, but I grasped the sides of my shirt and held them together, not wanting to see myself again. Tom’s hands covered mine and he kissed my cheek. “No, my darling. Don’t hide yourself away. Please? You’re so beautiful. Let me see the woman I married.”

I closed my eyes firmly and let go of my shirt. Tom unbuttoned it the rest of the way and slid the fabric carefully from my shoulders. His hand came up and caressed my cheek as he nuzzled my ear and breathed, “open our eyes for me, sweetheart…please trust me.”

 _Damnit_ , I thought as I obeyed him. _Why’d he have to play the ‘trust me’ card? He knows that gets me every time. Low blow, Hiddleston._ I winced immediately when I opened my eyes. The only good thing the mirror showed me was Tom. He was always gorgeous to me. The tears almost started again, but before I could, Tom caressed my breasts with his hands.

“(Y/n), your curves are beautiful. Having curves just means there’s more of you for me to hold and worship when we make love. You are perfect the way you are. If you want to lose weight or gain weight or change your body, I won’t stop you, because it’s not my place. It’s your body after all, but I will always love you and think you’re beautiful no matter what. You’re my wife and I’m here to support you and love you. I’ll never lie to you, I promise you that, and I’m not lying when I say that I think you’re beautiful.”

“Tom—“

“Hush. Don’t interrupt daddy when he’s talking,” Tom said, and I felt myself blush. _Daddy?_ Was this some new fetish he wanted to try? He continued fondling different parts of my body until his hands moved down to my jeans and unfastened them. His hand slid inside and he started tracing my clit. “Relax, baby. Let daddy show you how much he loves you and your curves.”

I gasped at the contact and started grinding on his fingers.

“I get the feeling this is going to take a lot of convincing,” I said shakily, and Tom laughed as he carried me to the bed. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
